guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon
oops wow i didn't realize i put it in the ip tak page. i dident kno there were people who watched the recent changes that closly either wtf?? lol Actually i just copied the builds directly from the page that they were on, not from the "edit" tab, I learned how to edit things and stuff, and then I've been editing all the builds so they show up as normal builds do... btw...why did u delete it?? and also, how do you make new pages on the wiki?? (like your build page)..? :They were all improperly attributed (or not attributed at all). According to the Builds wipe main page, instructions for all those wishing to archive builds were: "If you find a build you'd like to keep handy after the builds wipe, you can copy it into your userspace. You must copy the article history into your userspace as well to meet the license requirements!". Everyone who ignored the bolded part let their archives become copyright violations by not preserving the history of each build. :To make new pages, you can reach the page you want through the search bar (on the left). When I made my builds page, I just typed "User:Auron of Neon/BestBuilds" (no quotes) into the search bar; it gave me the option to "Create this page," because one didn't exist at that point. Just choose to create the page and edit away. -Auron 22:34, 3 May 2007 (CDT) So now I'm going to have all my builds wiped every time I try and post them...? Image Attribution Crusade Just so it's straight: the new policy is that, "If you cannot get licensing / copyright information for an image that you want to upload, you should not upload it in the first place." The exceptions, of course, are things like screenshots, character images, images for weapons and armor, game items, skill icons, etc. which naturally go on GuildWiki with no problems. But I am thinking of images that people use in the Userspace or in Templates and Userboxes - thou they may be Guild Wars related and/or simple photoshops of existing, attributed GW images, these would technically be tagged as "Unattributed" and eventually be deleted. Right? And then there are the images we all upload which are of no relevance to Guild Wars at all. They may not be blatant copyvios, but perhaps they are photos, pictures, symbols, .gifs etc. that we found on Teh Internet. The current policy/project is full of a lot of legal fine print which is hard for average Wiki users to sort out - "How do I know which tag to use?" For an image which is probably fair to use or public domain, I think that a tag of "Unknown Copyright/Licensing" should be created. This would subsequently include these images in a category, and more law-savvy users could from there search and find copyrights that the original uploader could not find or was too lazy to. Yeh, we're not lawyers so it's better to be safe than sorry. But it seems sort of...iron fisted...to discourage spontaneous uploads with the policy of "if you cannot find or produce copyright then you don't have permission and shouldn't upload". Kind of like with that image Sarah untagged - yeh, it's Unattributed, that is true. But, let us say no-one cared enough to bother with adding the "User Created Content" tag. Then, according to the "Unattributed Image" tag, it would get deleted after 7 days. It just seems sort of unfair, because images such of those are 95% certainly not a copyvio and should be retained as "Unknown License" (or perhaps "License Needed"?) instead of just deleted...tis one thing to enforce a policy, and another to enforce it mechanically. I think what I'm saying is that Wikians on a whole should get a little bit more leeway - some sort of "Warning Period" - so that they understand this process and issue a bit better. Just like with Builds wipe, it needs to be brought to the attention of the community at large since it is such a pressing thing. If there is a banner up, a notice, and people don't bother to attribute images anyways...well, then all is good, and we shall delete away. But, if noone is aware until after the images start to go missing, then people get confused, re-upload images, accuse the policy of being stupid and unnecessary, etc. You must admit that it was quite sudden and that Tanaric + that anon guy gave little notice about what was going on. Many users such as myself were very puzzled and if you don't live on Wiki by watching Recent Changes, this whole issue could be going right past you at this very moment and you'd know nothing about it. (T/ ) 23:51, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :most of those issues are being fixed up, see GuildWiki talk:Image attribution project, templates are being created to ease the process as well as documentation on how and when to use the licenses. The images that are tagged were a mistake, but it is currently being rectified. It is not unfair that someone can upload a picture without giving legal information, it is illegal. -- Xeon 01:20, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ok let me modify that statement - it is unfair that GuildWiki dragged its feet for so long about this; the Image Upload Policy has not been changed since forever, and the Upload screen as well contains little to no practical information about the illegality of uploading a picture without giving legal information. Sure, we all have the common sense to know that alpha-leaks, porn, and things like that clearly shouldn't be uploaded. But, the influx of images for Userpage-only usage started long, long ago, and it just seems inconceivable that only now are we trying to stem the tide of unattributed images (and with such sudden ferocity). That's all I'm saying. I'm not advocating contempt for the copyright laws (thou they are way more complex than they should be) but I'm only observing as a Wiki-user that this seems somehow unjust, to spontaneously attack something we didn't even know was a problem - or if we did, no one acknowledged it. Heck, seeing things like Gares upload pictures of elephants, Skuld getting a picture of a missile on his talkpage, and other such image use led me to believe that on GuildWiki, we were purposedly lax on enforcing any sort of serious image-upload policy beyond the bare basics we had at the time. It was pretty rare for people to include the Web address of where they got pics on teh Internet, and now we are asked to add Copyright and Licensing tags or else things we upload get auto-tagged and deleted in 7 days? It just seems unfair, emotionally, or spiritually, or whatever you want to call it. Law and justice are blind and disregard human feelings, so that's not what I was intending to say...It would be better I guess to say I feel gimped or cheated, since I've been so accustomed to this "illegal" process of uploading pretty much whatever. (T/ ) 01:35, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::Better now than never. -Auron 01:37, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Once again, Auron wins PvE, QQ at me. >.> (T/ ) 01:39, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::::QQing is fun :) -Auron 01:41, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Hmm, I'll just upload a QQ image to make a Userbox for Auron...but wait, it's unattributed! Oh noes :( The new Image Attribution Policy is killing Userboxes and Wiki humor! Oppression in the system! (T/ ) 01:43, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Really its not that much of a big deal in the long run, the original setup for this project is considerable massive and it will only get bigger for each day that passes and the 7 days allocated for the first massive tagging should be extended to 14 days or more so people that are idle get a good chance to fix their images. The images that get put onto gwiki after this date will all be marked as 7 days, as that is enough time to verify its legitimacy. Images wont be effected, you just need to properly check if it can be used and say your source, it takes only a few seconds more. Wikipedia use userboxes, and they have a stronger image license system, so i really dont see them dying. -- Xeon 01:50, 4 May 2007 (CDT) How do I delete an image? : add at the top of the page, than an administrator will delete it, if the reason is convincing. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Y0 ich halt ( ) }. : (i.e. at their discretion if their is no opposition) — Skuld 15:23, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Yo! Crimson here.. Question: How would one become and admin? <--- Guildwars Freak. lol I like being a moderator and can control myself... UNLIKE SOME.. (See last section) lol... But that was out of line, in any case, if you would respond, send me an email, that'd be nice. Just head on to my page! :) --Crimson Remnants, stayin' gangster, peace, love, and a damned society of Kurzicks. PWN3D! 11:31, 9 May 2007 (CDT) builds well, maybe other people have already asked, but i don't get this: * 01:27, 4 May 2007 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) deleted User:Y0 ich halt/FarmingArchive (Builds Copyvio(s)) * 01:27, 4 May 2007 Auron of Neon (Talk | contribs) deleted User:Y0 ich halt/SliverArchive (Builds Copyvio) all i want is an explanation of the word "copyvio". of course, "copy" is no problem, but i've never heard the word "vio" and i can't think of a word of which it could be the abbreviation. maybe if you explain that i understand why you deleted the archives. have i overread some section of a policy saying that copies of builds aren't allowed? - Y0_ich_halt 08:08, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Copies of builds are allowed, but they require a copy of the editing history. If people copied articles without including the history, they have committed a copyright violation (which we usually shorten to "copyvio"). —Tanaric 08:19, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::darn. how do you copy the history btw? - Y0_ich_halt 08:38, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :::At this point? Kinda tough since the builds don't exist anymore. If you can find it on PvX builds, you could simply copy and paste the information from the history tab. —Tanaric 08:59, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Block messages Hey Auron, I know all of us on the team are guilty of this on occasion, but try to use block messages that don't depend on knowledge of the user's vandalism to interpret. Especially with anon vandals, it's possible that IP address might be an innocent person tomorrow, and if they log in to see "blocked: Yes they are," nobody's happy. —Tanaric 09:01, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Kk. -Auron 14:40, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::*crack* — Skuld 18:05, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Vandal Team Do we make a team or what???--Stevo101 18:37, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :That guy edits pages fast lol Silver Sunlight 18:38, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::Sa'll taken care of. -Auron 18:43, 5 May 2007 (CDT) Congrats Hope this isn't too terribly late, but congrats on the admin-ship! (Not sure what to call it, but that's close enough!) -- VoteForGwen 10:15, 7 May 2007 (CDT) : :) -Auron 14:39, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :: lulz Auron is an admin. -Silk Weaker 04:17, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::lulz ur screwed now silk. -Auron 04:30, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Deletion Heya, I slapped some delete tags on some of my archived builds because of the Copyvio, just wondering if you could take a look at them and delete them? =) -- Bug 10:57, 7 May 2007 (CDT) :K, I'll look at em now (if they haven't already been deleted). -Auron 14:39, 7 May 2007 (CDT) That would make sense Imao No wonder I don't see QQ anymore..they don't exist rofl. And all this time I was hoping to see Defiant Play(I Really should check the ladder more often...O.o). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:59, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Defiant doesn't play a ton anymore. QQ broke up, vanq and famous (and maybe some more) joined Kuntz Trucking Company Honk and the rest joined idiot savants. Hutto is LFG, we're trying to recruit him to uhoh. Oh... and one or two quit GW period. -Auron 01:01, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I was already talking to Zerris about Defy not playing anymore. He seemed too wrapped up in G wiki, and whatever he does for a living to seriously play anymore. I haven't seen iq play much at all, so I didn't know. Sadly and quite pathetically, most of my guild members have less then 8 k balth fac -_-. Yeah, I know, sad. So all I do now is guest and watch obs mode rofl. Sorry if I sounded overly Zealous, it was nothing personal. I hope no hard feeling's went on between any involved. Sincerely, [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:09, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::...? -Auron 01:21, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Let's leave it at to tired to argue then lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:25, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Hello Hello, "Matt" —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 14:20, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Yhelothar "Stephen." -Auron 14:25, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::LOLOLOLOL you have a date! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 15:39, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::OMGMOGOMGOGOLGOGOMGOMGMOGOMGMOGOMGGMO Auron naked! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 16:14, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I hear he's a sexy beast. Confirm/deny? -Auron 16:16, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Well, I am. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 16:16, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Better Auron, this and this are not cool. You might be the "blunt dude" and I might be the "nice guy" of the admin team but we still have to work within boundaries. Sometimes I have to come down on someone, sometimes you're going to have reign yourself in, this is one of those times. Thanks mate. --Xasxas256 01:48, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm acting as I truly see fit. This is not some burst of aggression, as it were; this is an issue I've thought about for months (well before I became an admin). The Secondary profession articles are a fragile thing; if care is not taken, they will fall into disrepair and become as useless as the Builds section had. I (and other users) have tried to take proper care of this issue; weeding out bad advice, poor skill combos, and unnecessary information. Other users, Sarah in particular, have stood in the way of positive change by mindlessly reverting everything we've changed; this is, tbh, disruptive behavior. Talking to Sarah in-game has revealed that she does not give a damn about our efforts. Working against such an obviously disruptive force is frustrating, as you'd know, so I've taken many a break in my dealing with the articles, making sure that nothing I do is purely reactive. :I stand by my comments. I regret nothing I've said, as it has all been true; I am not about to sugar-coat it. I will, however, leave those articles alone for another spell; true to GW:AGF, I trust that the users involved will resolve the issue and work together to perfect the articles. I already foresee a build-section-like stagnancy approaching on those articles; the users fighting to keep them clean will eventually give up, and the section will lie in ruin until someone comes along and wipes it clean... but hey, it could just be me being pessimistic. -Auron 03:45, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::You don't have to sugar coat anything but accusing someone of writing stupidass shit and saying they totally fucked it up isn't the right way of going about it, you only weaken your argument. Admins are of course still editors and of you can feel strongly about things and wanting to improve a section of the wiki that currently fails is great, that goes without saying. However as an admin you're supposed to be capable of sorting out disputes between users not starting them and exacerbating problems. Now that you're an admin the way you conduct yourself is now very important and sometimes you just have to bite your tongue. I firmly believe that any editor, sysoped or not, shouldn't pull punches for fear of retribution, if you've got something to say then you should voice it you should think about how you're voicing it. ::If you believe your hands are tied because of 1RV and to move forward you need to take it to another admin who's not directly involved then do so. But don't start a swearing match which descends towards personal attacks. Do you really think saying to a user that they write stupidass shit and their edits to an article totally fucked it up will make them come around to your thinking? You can act as you truly see fit but as an admin you represent the wiki too. --Xasxas256 07:22, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::Admin status aside – I don't see it as quite as relevant as Xasxas, though I can appreciate his interpretation – your comments absolutely broke GW:NPA. I appreciate you stepping back from the articles, though I'd appreciate more if you'd see fit to apologize. If you don't want to, don't – I don't want you to do it because I'm asking you to, I want you to do it because you agree it's the right thing to do. —Tanaric 08:15, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, Tanaric beat me to the punch when it came to telling you that you broke GW:NPA and I see Tanaric's response as sound advice not break it again. I supported you and tried to advise you before you became an admin and I still support you, but being an admin means acting as a pillar of the community. Insulting other users is in no way how an admin should act. I agree with Tanaric's advice regarding apologizing, as you let your emotions get the best of you. We've all made mistakes. Please learn from this one. — Gares 11:06, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :I do not support his nomination and I regret not being there when it happened to voice my opinion. I implore all of you to rethink this as I have stated on Tanaric's talk page. Very poor move. Auron has always been activ ehere, but he has also always shown he can be very disrespectful of others, and at times down right mean. That means he can be a great contributor, but no where close to being a good admin. I am being very blunt here. The fact that he was one of the players in the group that voted for a build to make fun of the author (one of the big mistakes that cost Skuld his adminship) necessitates that he would not have been nominated, at least not until Skuld gets reinstated. --Karlos 08:17, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::I don't see why Auron should not be made admin until Skuld is re-appointed... would you like to elaborate on this point? Or nominate Skuld? :) ::As you know, I was the one who promoted Auron, and I would not have done so if I didn't think he'd make a good sysop. His recent actions have been disappointing, and if his aggression continues his role as sysop will be short-lived, but I do not regret promoting him. His behaviour since the events in which he and Skuld were both responsible had improved and many people agreed. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:18, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::I am not lobbying for re-instating Skuld. My point was that, if he was promoted due to a need for an admin (i.e. a slot needs to be filled) then Skuld would be more deserving than him because: a) they both participated in that bone-headed display and b) Skuld has shown a LOT more improvement in the past several months. In fact, I have seen Skuld intervene and try to make things work between users, which shows maturity and leadership. I have only seen Auron take sides on issues and slug or get slugged at instead of actually facilitating. My point is not that based on this you should gave auron's adminship to skuld, my point is that there is an obvious inconsistency here. --Karlos 16:06, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I didn't think you were lobbying for re-appointing Skuld, but I still don't see the rationale behind your argument. I think Skuld acted far worse than Auron in the events leading to his demotion because Skuld was an admin at the time. Yes, Auron acted just as badly but Skuld was in a position of authority and Auron was not. ::::Whether Skuld has improved in the meantime does not affect Auron's adminship, in my opinion. Auron was put forward for RfA and Skuld was not. Perhaps if Skuld had been put forward Auron would not be an admin now, but I doubt it. While Skuld has improved (and I should add that I like Skuld a great deal) I would not have personally agreed to promote him at this time. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 17:47, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Hey did I see you? Saw a guy named: Auron plays Echo Mender. Might be you, just wondering if it is :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:49, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :It is, he's Auron Echo Mends.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:13, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Yeh, I was playing around with leet korean monk bars. Glimmer of Light is leeter hax than I thought :) -Auron 00:42, 11 May 2007 (CDT) unattributed images You have to warn the uploader about the unattributed image. There is currently no other way to inform the uploader about this. -- Xeon 04:17, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Banned for a day, over a revert Now I discussed the revert with Skuld...I have also got involved into these situtions with Fyren before, which we easily settled. But banning me for a day, over a discussed revert issue? Now I know your trying to use the bad-cop persona, but banning someone for a day over a revert which I made by removing Skuld's content which he simply seemed to have no idea about. The edit was added by a anon user, it was never proved, the edit had MANY users on Guru repetivly farming the Elemental creatures for it. I thought my edit was reasonable, as I have searched all of Guru for the answer to the Elemental Sword question, with no results. I am experianced in this matter, I do constant rare hunts, yet without a second to spare Skuld reverted, without prior knowledge of the sitution, only with a policy backing him up. Honestly, I could report every NPA violation Skuld makes, but it might take me a while. Can I ask NOT to be so hipocritly over these situtions, and judging from your offences displayed above, you need to follow your own as described here "As you know the rules by know, I am placing a light ban on you. Please review the policies and let them guide your actions in the future. -Auron 04:52, 10 May 2007 (CDT)" [[User:Solus| Solus]] 08:37, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :You broke policy. This wasn't the first time, and it wasn't the first time over this issue. I'm not, however, trying to use a bad cop persona; that's just how I am. I saw the page, saw reverts flying, and after glancing at your talk page, decided that you knew the rules and broke them anyway. If you didn't break policy, you'd be in more of a position to complain. As it is... you aren't. -Auron 12:52, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Clarification on "Empty Threats" Hello there. I wanted to clear up something with you that I previously overlooked. It's on the following page, about halfway down: Talk:Secondary_professions_for_a_Dervish I wrote: "As I told Skuld, you're going to have to address both arguments - not just one." Your response was: "O rly? Or what? You'll... write me off? C'mon now, enough with empty threats." I think you may have made in incorrect inference, or otherwise misunderstood my intention. What I meant was that in order for your arguments to be effective, you have to address both of my arguments. In debate and philosophy, one cannot address one part of a multi-point argument, and then claim victory over the entire process; i.e., in order to prove me wrong, you have to address my entire argument - not just part of it. Do you follow? I just wanted to clear that up with you so that there wouldn't be any hard feelings or any latent grievances or grudges. Thanks for your time.--Ninjatek 09:24, 11 May 2007 (CDT) "On notice" Auron, you and I have talked about this privately, so I neither expect nor require a response. This message is directed at pretty much everybody but you. You've received a bevy of advice from across the community about how to work better a sysop and a community member, and I expect you to learn from it. I like you, so please don't prove that you're not suited for the sysop role. —Tanaric 18:16, 11 May 2007 (CDT) delete go to town: Category talk:Profession combinations#why delete --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:39, 11 May 2007 (CDT) uhhh uh, not to sound nosy, but....I heard from someone that you had left tgr...that true?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:41, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Not to sound like a stalker but yes that's correct. I think he's headed for a leet korean all monk guild, half heal, half prot and all smite! :P --Xasxas256 18:44, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :: Some of my PvP Friends are in a Korean guild. 33 Glad points in 2 weeks ;P/ ~Readem :::Yes, I've left the ranks of the tigers. Sadly... so has everyone else :/ Dan went to WoW, ross left the guild, squid and others had already been in smurfs for a time... so it just sorta fell apart. I'm in iPod now (to be specific, a guild in their alliance, Black Hole and Revelation). -70.95.73.60 00:17, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Do you... ...Play LOTRO (Lord of the Rings Online: Shadows of angmar) by any chance? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 13:08, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :That thing looks shit. — Skuld 14:07, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::Played the open beta and I have to say that it's just a poor WoW copy. The only reason to play that game would be being a LOTR fan. -- (gem / talk) 14:10, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::All the new MMORPGs are like that atm, they're trying to latch on to WoW's success. GL with that, everyone who wants a WoW-ish game has picked the big daddy. If anyone wants to grab customers, they need to do something radically different from WoW. I'm waiting on hellgate london and fury, they don't look so bad :] — Skuld 14:22, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::It's funny how everyone considers WoW to be the defining MMO. The things that get copied generically across MMOs originated well before WoW. :::I played closed beta, and it reminded me a lot more of EQ2 than WoW. That being said, the only reason I would play it is because of my love for LotR, and that isn't worth 15 bucks a month, lol. ;D - BeXor 01:20, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::::It doesn't matter where the ideas originated from, what matters is that the game is basically WoW, but it has a nifty title system like in GW and it is bassed on the LOTR world. -- (gem / talk) 04:45, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Well, Í'm a LotR fan, but the montly fee is a killer. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 06:24, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :: I hate fees. I really do. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:19, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :::Which is why I play GW... :D — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:39, 16 May 2007 (CDT) A question I really like how you added your two main characters to your user page, and I was wondering if I could borrow the format for my own, with utmost due credit of course. I've gone ahead and added it already, but I'll take it down should your answer be a gritty, in-my-face "No." --Cjad 05:06, 16 May 2007 (CDT) :Ummm...same, I would like to use them too. I really like that, and I can put a reference link at the bottom of the page or something to point towards the person I borrowed it from. Thanks! --Illusion of End 21:11, 16 May 2007 (CDT) ::Go for it. -70.95.73.60 00:15, 17 May 2007 (CDT)